


Haunt Me

by rainflash



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, pre-Enjolras/Grantaire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainflash/pseuds/rainflash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they were being honest, they all figured Grantaire would end up in a hospital sooner or later.  Just… none of them expected it to be like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunt Me

**Author's Note:**

> this came from a prompt meme on tumblr.

If they were being honest, they all figured Grantaire would end up in a hospital sooner or later. Just… none of them expected it to be like this. 

It was just past two in the afternoon when Enjolras’s phone rang. He silenced it immediately, then glanced at the screen, frowning when he recognized the number as the hospital where Combeferre worked as a doctor and Joly as a nurse. If either of them had to call from work, they always did it from their cell phones to avoid panicking whoever they were calling. Which meant… oh shit. Enjolras’s hand was suddenly shaking as he fumbled to answer the incoming call. "Hello?“

"Enjolras, it’s Joly. Uhm, you need to come down here ASAP. There’s been an accident and Grantaire is here. I don’t really know what’s happening, but I know it’s not good. Combeferre is dealing with it right now, but… yeah. You should be here.”

When Enjolras walked into the ER waiting room, the only ones already there were Courfeyrac and Jehan who waved him over and greeted him with hugs. "We haven’t seen Ferre yet, but Joly’s been out a couple of times to let us know what he’s finding out,“ Jehan informed him. "The police are here, too. R was on his motorcycle when he was hit by a car. He was wearing his leathers and a helmet, which is probably the only reason he’s still alive right now.”

Anticipating the question Enjolras was still trying to figure out how to ask, Jehan answered it anyway. "He was sober. He came by our place last night after he left the dance studio and we ended up watching movies all night. He stayed at ours and was on his way home when…“ Jehan suddenly seemed to run out of strength and he leaned heavily against Courfeyrac who steadied him with an arm around his waist.

"They don’t seem to think the other guy was drunk or anything, either,” Courf supplied, his voice unusually soft. "It was just a terrible accident.“

They settled into uncomfortable chairs to wait for more news. 

Slowly the other members of their group filtered in through the door. Bossuet was the next to come in, with Musichetta at his side. Then Marius with Cosette. Bahorel and Feuillly also showed up together, Bahorel explaining quietly that he’d picked Feuilly up from work. They all fell naturally into pairs, which left Enjolras sitting alone and slightly apart from the rest of them. He drew his knees up to his chin and waited for more news.

Eventually Combeferre appeared and addressed the group as a whole. "I’m sure by now you all know what happened. I want to reassure you that he’s being seen by all the best specialists, so he’s in the best capable hands. As of right now, he’s in critical condition. The good news is that there doesn’t seem to be any damage to his neck or spine. However, there is a lot of swelling in the brain. It’s still too early to know what that means. It could go down on its own, but if it doesn’t, we’ll have to operate to alleviate the pressure. He’s unconscious and we don’t know when -” there was a slight pause before he visibly gathered his strength to continue “or if - he’ll wake up. His left leg is broken and he has nerve damage in his left arm as well.”

Combeferre sighed deeply and lowered himself into the chair next to Enjolras’s. "He’ll recover from the broken leg, and the nerve damage to his arm doesn’t seem to be severe thanks to his jacket. At this point it’s all about his brain.“ He reached out and took Enjolras’s hand, squeezing gently. "Thank you all for coming, I know it would mean a lot to him if he knew. But I think you should go home. He is critical because of the head injury, but his vitals are pretty stable. There’s really no telling when anything is going to happen. You should all go home and try to rest and take care of yourselves. Joly might be a bit of a hypochondriac, but he’s right in that hospitals aren’t exactly healthy places. I promise you one of us will call if anything changes.”

That had been seventeen days ago. The others had all obediently gone home, or more accurately they’d all gone to Courfeyrac and Jehan’s loft, but Enjolras alone had refused to leave. Jehan had done his best to convince Enjolras to go home with them, even that he could stay with them as long as he wanted, but in the end Combeferre had stepped in, telling Enjolras that he could stay. He hadn’t left since.

Thanks to Combeferre and Joly’s combined efforts, Enjolras had been allowed to settle himself in Grantaire’s private room. His friends brought him food that went largely uneaten. They brought him pajamas and fresh clothes that Combeferre and Joly had to remind him to change into. He had a blanket and pillow, and toiletries. He even had company during official visiting hours. His friends made sure that someone was with him at all times when they were allowed, although he never said anything to them. He just sat, staring either at Grantaire or out the window, lost in his own thoughts.

The swelling in Grantaire’s brain had eased after a couple of days, although he had yet to wake up. At first Combeferre had been cautiously optimistic but as time went on that optimism faded. The longer Grantaire remained unconscious the less likely it was that he would recover.

Seeing Grantaire lying so still and quiet made Enjolras want to scream. Grantaire was always so full of life, so talkative. He’d driven Enjolras to distraction to the point of wanting to pull his own hair out more times than he could count, but right now Enjolras would have given anything to hear Grantaire’s voice again. He’d always counted Grantaire among his friends although he wasn’t sure if Grantaire had realized that. Sometimes he let his temper get the better of him and he said things to Grantaire that he didn’t truly mean. Grantaire always laughed it off, but Enjolras was sure that the words stuck anyway, and he always felt bad about it. But he hadn’t realized until this all happened just how much Grantaire was really a part of his ife. How much he relished being challenged, how much he looked forward to seeing Grantaire. How much Grantaire really meant to him.

Enjolras’s eyelids began to droop and he settled himself in for the night, wrapping the blanket around himself and leaning forward in his chair to rest his head on the bed next to Grantaire’s right hip. He was nearly asleep when a bit of hair tickled his cheek. He absently reached up to brush it away but he paused abruptly when his fingers brushed against Grantaire’s. Withot moving otherwise, he curled his index finger around Grantaire’s and squeezed gently. He was sure he wasn’t imagining Grantaire’s finger squeezing back, however faintly. 

Biting his lip hard enough to hurt, Enjolras opened his eyes and slowly, slowly turned his head to look up at Grantaire.

Grantaire whose hand had found its way into Enjolras’s hair. Grantaire whose eyes were bleary but open. Grantaire who was looking at him with what could only be recognition.

Enjolras grabbed Grantaire’s hand and squeezed hard, sitting fully upright. "JOLY!!!“

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this please consider [Buying Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/P5P78SGA)


End file.
